mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sachsen Funkpaket
Sachsen Funkpaket '''is German commercial radio station owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The station broadcasts news and music related to pop, electronic pop, pop rock programmings. History '''Sachsen Funkpaket was originally produced by Sächsische Lokalrundfunk Dienstleistungsprogramm GmbH & Co. Studio Operations KG (SLP), after which the media company Telefonbuchverlag Sachsen GmbH (MTS) became a major shareholder. Meanwhile, Sachsen Funkpaket is produced by Broadcast Sachsen GmbH & Co. KG (BCS), which also operates Hitradio RTL. In May 1993, the first four city radios started their 24-hour local radio program in Saxony. Radio Dresden, Radio Leipzig, Radio Chemnitz and Radio Lausitz were supplemented in December 1994 by Radio Zwickau and in October 2005 by Radio Erzgebirge. In the early years, all stations each had their own management. In May 1996, the Saturday evening radio show Maxi-Mal went for the first time with the new presenter DJ Happy Vibes and the art figure ABM-Kraft Horst on air. The program, which had previously been created from the predecessor format 5 for Saxony, was the most successful evening show in the Saxon private radio. In the following years Tino Utassy gradually became the manager of the local station. Under his leadership Radio Chemnitz was founded in 1993 and Radio Zwickau in 1994. In 1998 he took over the management of Radio Leipzig and finally in 1999 the management of Radio Dresden and the network. Since 2002, when Tino Utassy took over the management of Radio Lausitz, the stations now form a final unit. In the summer of 1999, SLP lowered the word and increased the music content. The music of the 1970s was taken out of the program. In addition, the frequencies were recorded in the station names and presented a new logo. In the fall of 1999, Freitag-Nacht went on air for the first time. Until 2008, every local station broadcast its own program live from a discotheque in the region. As of 2008, this program was centralized and sent for all stations of the mantle program. The moderator has been Lutz Escher, who co-developed and conceptualized the program and had moderated since the start of the broadcast on Radio Chemnitz. January 2000, SLP went with a new morning show Falko und die Morgenmädels on the air. The previous local morning shows were canceled. In 2002, Falko Maiwald handed over his morning gowns and the morning show to his successor André Hardt. Since then, the show is called André und die Morgenmädels. Since January 1, 2005, Sachsen Funkpaket has been produced by the newly founded Broadcast Sachsen GmbH & Co. KG, to which Hitradio RTL has also belonged ever since. In July 2007, the stations got their original name again. The frequency in the name accounted for the digital age. On 20 October 2016, Maxi-Mal was sold off surprisingly. Officially, declining ratings were cited as a reason for dropping, but this was clearly refuted by media analysis MA 2017 / I. Stations * Radio Chemnitz * Radio Dresden * Radio Erzgebirge * Radio Lausitz * Radio Leipzig * Radio Zwickau Programmings * Am Abend * Am Nachmittag * Am Wochenende * André und die Morgenmädels * Bei der Arbeit * Charts * Freitag-Nacht * In the Mix * Reiseexpress * Samstag Nacht * Weekend Feeling External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Germany